We're Ending Soon
by LifeLover22
Summary: My seventh one-shot for Zevie month! What happens when Zander's past catches up with him? There's more to this story; I just REALLY suck at summaries. Hope you enjoy!


**Seventh one-shot is here! Hope you guys enjoy! **

They got married one year ago today.

If you would have told them that they weren't spending their anniversary together, she would have beaten you.

They did and do love each other.

But sometimes love isn't enough.

**STEVIE'S POV**

On my very first wedding anniversary, I'm in an empty house and empty bed, crying.

As far as I know, he's in a hotel room that's probably not so empty.

We aren't getting divorced because of anything he did after we got married.

We're getting divorced because of something that he did while we were dating.

We were best friends for thirteen years and then turned more.

We dated for five years before he got up the nerve to ask his best friend to marry him.

We've known each other since we were four and instantly hit it off.

We were a blessing to each other.

Or at least I thought we were.

The other night Grace and Nelson were here, and Grace brought up an interesting conversation.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"Hey guys," I say opening the door.

"Hey, Stevie," Grace replies in her little girl's voice.

"The movie is ready, and Zander is popping popcorn."

"Great! I'm starved," Nelson says rubbing his stomach.

After all these years, they still act like children.

I sat ont he couch as Zander came in with the popcorn.

"Hey, baby," he said to Nelson as he gave him a bowl.

He sat down next to me, pulling my head into his lap.

I hit play, and the movie began.

After the movie was over, we just sat there and talked.

We were telling about each other's mistakes when Nelson said, "Zander, do you remember that time you 'went out' up with Molly?"

Zander smiled and said, "Yeah, worst mistake of my life."

"When did this happen?" I asked confused.

"Senior year," Grace chimed in.

"When senior year?" I pressed.

Nelson snapped his fingers, "the night of that dance."

I stare at Zander with hurt in my eyes.

"You mean the first dance we went to as a couple?"

Zander just sat there.

I. Was. PISSED.

**ZANDER'S POV**

"Stevie, I promise-"

She cut me off.

"Dammit, Zander. Answer my freaking question," she said slowly and quietly pinching her eyes and barely opening her mouth.

She opened her eyes, and I didn't know what to say.

"Get out."

Two simple words.

She walked to our bedroom.

I caught the door right before it closed.

"Steves, I said it was a mistake."

"Yeah," she says looking me right in the eyes. "A mistake because you were with me, or a mistake because it was Molly?"

She slammed the door not waiting for my answer.

"Can I at least get a bag?" I asked her through the door.

She opened the door do I could see her mascara and eyeliner already running.

"You don't deserve one," she answered quietly.

She closed the door again, and the only thing I could do was walk out the front door so that's what I did.

_*END FLASHBACK*_

**ZANDER'S POV**

I guess I deserve being in this empty hotel room.

That night, Grace stayed with Stevie.

When Nelson found me he told me what Grace had told him.

Stevie cried all night saying, "I fell for his stupid charm that I swore would never work on me."

I smile at the memory fo her always denying that I made her blush.

I missed her.

But it was too late.

Even I knew that.

I needed to talk to her though.

It would only be fair.

I get in my car and drive to the house.

My nerves are acting up as I get to the door.

I decide to knock so I don't just completely show up in our house.

I can hear the lock turn, and the door starts to open.

She's beautiful even though her eyes are puffy and bloodshot.

The puffiness and bloodshot that I caused.

When she opens the door and sees me, her eyes fill with hurt.

I hurt her so much.

**STEVIE'S POV**

I hear a knock at the door.

Getting up, I drag my feet to the door and open it.

I can't believe who's standing there.

My eyes instantly well up as I whisper, "Zander, I really can't do this."

"Stevie, please let me explain."

Now I lost it.

I yanked him inside so there wasn't a scene in public.

I just let go.

"Explain what, Zander? That you cheated on me the very first chance you got? Or was that just an accident?"

"No, I wanted to explain that I never meant to hurt you."

"Oh my God," I say chuckling and shaking my head. "Please, just get out."

He looks at me and I look at him.

All of a sudden he's kissing me.

I shouldn't kiss back, but I do.

When I get my head back on straight, I push him away.

"Please, get out," I say calmly.

"No, I'm not leaving until we talk about this," he says equally calm.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yeah there is. One thing," he said grabbing my hands.

I yank back my hands and cross them over my chest, "What?"

"The fact that I love you, and you love me."

"I thought you did, but maybe that was a huge lie too," I say walking to the door and opening. "Now go."

He sighs and walks out.

I close the door as I lean against it and sink to the floor.

My head is in my lap when the door comes open from behind me.

"I still have a key," he says.

He pulls me up and holds me close.

I do love him, but I don't know if I can get past what he did to me.

"I love you, Steves," he whispers into my ear. "Please forgive me."

"I'll try," I whisper back.

He squeezes me closer and kisses the top of my head.

"That's all that I can ask for."

I have a feeling I won't regret this.

**So that was that! I'm sorry if that ending sucked. I really didn't know how to end this so... there it is! Hoped you guys liked it! My next update will be the last chapter of That Day at the Beach. Thank you guys for reading!**


End file.
